Armored Flame Valen
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 11036 |no = 1555 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 46 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 230 |animation_idle = 54 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 22, 28, 49, 82, 134, 140, 146 |normal_distribute = 10, 10, 13, 13, 19, 18, 17 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 16, 22, 28, 34, 43, 49, 76, 82, 128, 134, 140, 146, 152 |bb_distribute = 6, 5, 5, 5, 8, 7, 8, 7, 11, 10, 10, 9, 9 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 16, 22, 28, 34, 43, 49, 76, 82, 88, 128, 134, 140, 146, 152, 158, 164 |sbb_distribute = 5, 4, 4, 4, 6, 5, 6, 5, 5, 9, 9, 8, 8, 8, 7, 7 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 16, 22, 28, 34, 43, 49, 55, 76, 82, 88, 94, 128, 134, 140, 146, 152, 158, 164, 170, 176 |ubb_distribute = 4, 3, 3, 3, 5, 4, 4, 5, 4, 4, 4, 8, 8, 7, 7, 6, 6, 5, 5, 5 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = The Imperial Guard member who ordered the destruction of the outlaw group known as the Ten Vile Disnomians. Valen disagreed with his best friend's plan to subjugate the demon threatening the empire. The emperor's assassination would then follow, after which he took it upon himself to seize the killer. Using information acquired from his friend, Valen tracked down the Disnomians and captured them one by one, finally disbanding the group. Unfortunately, however, he would never be able to reunite with his friend following these events. Valen was ultimately rewarded for his efforts with the position of commander of the Imperial Guard, and continued dedicating his life to the empire until the end. |summon = Do you require the aid of this mere knight? If you mean to right the wrongs in this world, I shall happily lend you a hand! |fusion = I have a friend I must meet. We must talk man to man. I have no time to waste here. |evolution = | hp_base = 5143 |atk_base = 2031 |def_base = 2201 |rec_base = 1878 | hp_lord = 7344 |atk_lord = 2748 |def_lord = 2993 |rec_lord = 2533 | hp_anima = 8236 |rec_anima = 2295 |atk_breaker = 2986 |def_breaker = 2755 |def_guardian = 3231 |rec_guardian = 2414 |def_oracle = 2874 |rec_oracle = 2890 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 7 |normaldc = 35 |ls = Guardian of Fire |lsdescription = 50% boost to Def, max HP, boosts damage reduction when guarding & damage taken boosts BB gauge |lsnote = 10% guard mitigation & fills 2-4 BC |bb = Austere Roll |bbdescription = 13 combo Fire attack on all foes, considerably boosts BB gauge, hugely boosts Def for 3 turns & 50% damage reduction for 1 turn |bbnote = Fills 6 BC & 150% Def |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 29 |bbdc = 13 |bbmultiplier = 320 |sbb = Imperial Guard: Burning Ring |sbbdescription = 16 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, considerably boosts BB gauge, hugely boosts Def for 3 turns, considerably boosts BB gauge and boosts damage reduction when guarding for 3 turns & 50% damage reduction for 1 turn |sbbnote = Fills 6 BC instantly, 150% Def, fills 6 BC on guard & 10% guard mitigation |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 31 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 520 |ubb = Cerberus Drive |ubbdescription = 20 combo massive Fire attack on all foes, fully restores HP for 3 turns, hugely boosts damage reduction when guarding for 3 turns, damage taken enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & 75% damage reduction for 3 turns |ubbnote = Fills 50 BC & 20% guard mitigation |ubbtype = Heal/Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1400 |es = Relentless Chase |esitem = |esdescription = Boosts Def when HP is full & slight damage reduction for 2 turns when damage taken has exceeded certain amount |esnote = 50% Def & 10% reduction after 5,000 damage |evofrom = |evointo = 11037 |evomats1 = Fire Mecha God |evomats2 = Fire Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Fire Totem |evomats5 = Fire Pot |evomats6 = Fire Idol |evomats7 = Fire Idol |evomats8 = Metal Mimic |evoitem = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Divine Summon *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |notes = |addcat = Fall of Disnomians |addcatname = Valen1 }}